tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Drunken Kaiju Shenanigans
Log Title: Drunken Kaiju Shenanigans Characters: ''Deathsaurus, Goth, Bludgeon, Mixmaster, Soundwave, Pulver, Dust Devil, Bloody Bones ''Location: The Rollout Bar Date: ''1/17/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: What's the best way to deal with everything being on fire? Engex, and the public radio frequencies. As logged by: Goth The Rollout Bar - Toraxxis - Cybertron Goth was already posted up in one of the larger booths, his head face down on the tablet with a hand in his mane.. a glass and a bottle of freaking NIGHTMARE FUEL, and Cybertronian brand bourbon nearby... He's clearly had some from both at this point. Deathsaurus enters the rollout and sees Goth there. He frowns when he sees Goth and moves into a larger section of the booth with him. "Shanix for your thoughts?" he murmurs quietly. There's a glass there for Banshee, and Des on the tablet.. Goth lets out a long sigh. "You saw the report.." Deathsaurus nods "I did." He says as he turns to order himself some entry level high grade. Stronger than his usual but nothing like nightmare fuel. "What are your thoughts?" his tone remains neutral, almost alculating. Goth finally looks up, the most emotion shown on his face for some time with knitted ridges and a cringe on his snout, he looks scared. "He's insane..." Goth whispers. Deathsaurus nods "He is. You're older than me. Has he always been like this?" he says. Goth shakes his helm. "No, this is...This is just pure madness, I cannot even recognize him from whom he once was... The past him would of.. Never advocated the complete stripping of free will." Goth whispers glancing around, looking rather haunted. "I do not know this bot.." Deathsaurus frowns "Maybe it was just a threat. Has anyone's free will been compromised? And if it was..would we know it?" Goth pauses. "...The Combaticons.. do have a minor loyalty program installed." He'd mention, covering his mouth, keeping his voice low. "Onslaught mentioned it on the communlink while arguing with Nightshade." He'd murmur. "...Soundwave.. also sounded quite worried, oddly, I've not seen him cover like that on the communlink before, for anyone but his tapes..." Deathsaurus pauses. "He is very loyal to Megatron. Maybe he knows the troops are talking against him. As Megatron's second most trusted mech. Maybe it worries him. I suppose that's something you'd have to ask to Soundwave though." "Possibly.. He is.. something of a ah.. erm.. I suppose, 'friend' one would call, one I do not hang around with often, but one on friendly terms when passing, and enjoy the mere company of, even without speech." Goth would Explain, looking to the side. "...I would suspect it would worry him though, multiple troops realizing how.. screwed, we are.." Deathsaurus frowns "I've never been on friendly or unfriendly terms with him. Im not sure how much I trust him. What do you think? Perhaps he could be swayed to see how things are?" Goth shrugs. "I do not know.. I..." He looks lost. "....I don't know.." Goth's ears fall back, looking down at his glass, looking teffired. "I have not seen insanity like this since I fell..." <> Bludgeon says, "Ahh good. worthy orders" Goth flinches hearing Bludgeon on the communlink, he'd take out a datapad and look over the orders once more... "...What do I do..." he'd murmur softly, repeating to himself over, and over. <> Deathsaurus says, "I suppose..." Deathsaurus's wings move back "THis is what I was afraid of from the beginning. THe warriors, versus the non-warriors. It'll come down to this." <> Mixmaster says, "Huh, what's going on?" Goth flinches again. "Don't answer that... That would give you away." Goth warns with worry. "We..We have to lie and wait." He'd say shakely. Goth thinks a moment and clear his voice box, and fakes a rather slurred drunk tone of tone. <> Goth says, "Pft~ Nino can't hold his Nightmare fuel." <> Mixmaster says, "Nightmare fuel? Hah!" <> Mixmaster says, "That's what I use to clean out my drum. The only thing guaranteed to sterilize properly." <> Goth chuckles, he sounds rather tipsy himself. <> Deathsaurus says, "Now that's a bald face lie. Give me your strongest. I can take it!" <> Deathsaurus says, "We're just..discussing...the changes to the empire somewhere outside of Tarn's gates." <> Goth says, "Neeh, Neeh~ You're going to pass out there nino~" Goth relaxes once he hears their attention is off Des, and leans his helm back, draping an arm over his optics, there's light trembling in his hands. "...What would you want me to do?" He simply asks Des rather soberly. <> Deathsaurus says, "And..goth's drunk. Come on, Goth. I'll take you home." Deathsaurus blinks. "Its up to me isn't it. What would ...what would you want to do? If you want to leave I can cover. If you want to stay. I can help you." <> Mixmaster says, "You glassbiters out there celebrating the new orders or what?" <> Deathsaurus says, "Naa not really celebrating. Im out watching Goth get drunk. I havent drank too much myself mind you." <> Deathsaurus says, "We're just..discussing the orders. The changes. With all these peace talks and slag." <> Deathsaurus says, "Personally, I'm much more comfortable fighting wars with Marauders and Autobot supply lines, but politics is a necessary evil at times." <> Mixmaster says, "I wouldn't put any stock into peace talks. Hah! Until Megatron conquers the planet, there'll be plenty more war left for all of us" <> Mixmaster says, "enough war to fill even the most bloodthirsty of mechs." "If I leave... You know what all will be ruined, and I will be chased by the DJD.. unable to just.. live." Goth would frown. "Be mindful of what you say on there." She'd say, pointing to his communlik, warning again. "...but if i stand idly by.. It will also be ruined." He'd look to Des, somewhat indicating what he'd have to do. <> Goth says, "Psssh, I'm never drunk enough to deal with some of you medical morons." Deathsaurus pauses. "I'm not asking what you'd do if you're hunted. I can hide you. If we need to put you in a new body we can. Have you talked with your mate about this?" he looks almost afraid for once. "I'm trying to figure out how to get you and all of my Destrons out of this. I dont know if the rest even want out. THey may be happy with this unending war you know." He puts a hand to his forehead. "Its all on me isnt it?" <> Mixmaster says, "Gee Goth, I hope you're not talking about me." <> Deathsaurus says, "Well I have to be the one to 'negotiate' with these neutrals so you know." <> Deathsaurus says, "why is it holding this empire together is always on my shoulders?" <> Mixmaster says, "negotiate, bah, you've got an altmode, use it." <> Goth says, "Dunno~ I could look at your medical file." <> Deathsaurus says, "I learned something Mixmaster." <> Deathsaurus says, "Not everything can be resolved by kaiju stomping things." <> Mixmaster says, "oh this ought to be good" <> Mixmaster says, "You must not be stomping hard enough then" <> Deathsaurus says, "I know. I bring this to my own elite fores and I get "Name two things." <> Mixmaster says, "and I say this, literally, as the leg of the most powerful gestalt" <> Deathsaurus says, "This can't be solved this way, thats for sure. The neutrals are begging for alliances. Perhaps they rightfully fear Megatron's wrath." <> Deathsaurus says, "Well. One of the more powerful ones thats for sure." <> Mixmaster grumbles. Goth looks more and more stressed as he listens to the communlink. "Carefull..." he'd mutter, before looking down. "I'm happy with my body.. and I am merely telling you what /will/ happen if I decided to run.." Goth would frown, knitting his fingers together. "...I have not.. but if I do.." Goth would glance away. "You understand.. What I will have to tell.." <> Mixmaster says, "Wait, what neutrals?" <> Deathsaurus says, "Just the difficulties I'm having with this peace summit in Harmonex." <> Mixmaster says, "is it the shield? because I imagine my team could take it down if you can't." <> Mixmaster says, "look, I don't want to tell supposed leadership what to do, but you've been a Destron for a number of years so I'll talk slow" <> Mixmaster says, "there's a /reason/ we have a super weapon in orbit called the Crystal Breaker" Deathsaurus nods "Would such talks ...be something you wish." <> Deathsaurus says, "I have a weapon that can do the same. But I do not think thats the proper solution." <> Mixmaster says, "Leveling cities is almost as good as building them. Crystal City taught us that" Goth "...It is one way, we could prolong things.. and make my current stuck situation useful." He'd murmur softly... "It would.. keep, our current plot, from being cut off." He'd tack on. <> Mixmaster says, "just take down the shield with a few artillery pieces or whatever, fire the Crystal Breaker, the Crystal Breaker. will. break. crystals. and then no more city" <> Deathsaurus says, "And what resources has Crystal City's destruction brought us? What resources has it brought us letting our main city states fall to disrepair while Iacon rebuilds. We've been going about this the same way for millions of years. And all its got us is ashes." <> Deathsaurus says, "If I do, that both the Autobots and their neutral allies will retaliate. Answer me this. Are we prepared for the combined forces of Metroplex, Fortress Maximus and the Dominicons, and whoever else would join them? We were powerful ONCE. But look at the numbers. We would be decimated." Deathsaurus nods "Then bring it up to him. Its worth the risk." he says. "I think I'll be directing their fire from you towards myself for a while. I'm sure they'll want to do something about my show of free will." <> Deathsaurus says, "Bludgeon, even you see the strategy in this is flawed. Onslaught. Anyone." <> Mixmaster says, "Hrmmm, well Megatron didn't give us particular work orders, so I guess we're staying in New Polyhex" <> Deathsaurus says, "If you still want the work order, we can use it. As can any other city around us. Defenses, Decepticons. Defenses." <> Mixmaster says, "oh we'll take it." <> Deathsaurus says, "You better not be planning anything against us." <> Mixmaster says, "Pfft, what do you take us for? Amateurs?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Its not your fault. I would have put myself in it if you weren't here." he sighs. "Maybe I should lose myself in the nebula too for a few years." <> Mixmaster says, "We're professionals. And we got no stake in this politics sham." <> Deathsaurus says, "I take you for Decepticons." <> Bludgeon says, "Who signalled my comms? I was in meditation." <> Mixmaster says, "I would've bet five shanix he'd have said 'fools!'" <> Deathsaurus says, "Nothing its sorted out. Its all...sorted out." <> Deathsaurus says, "Same thing." <> Deathsaurus says, "I mean...no not fools. Decepticons." "Mayhaps.. We are all scared.. We know this is.. headed for certain doom." Goth murmurs. "The stress is mounting, and a game of wits is on." <> Mixmaster says, "No no, Bludgeon's all about saying FOOLS" <> Bludgeon says, "Quiet, you simpering f---. Lout" <> Deathsaurus says, "So's Megatron. Its Decepticon tradition." <> Deathsaurus says, "Back before I changed tactics I used to yell it at Leozack all the time too." <> Deathsaurus says, "Was starting to be a miniature Megatron." <> Bludgeon says, "Ah yes, Leozack. his reputation, and yours, both have reached my audio." <> Bludgeon says, "The empire is stronger for your supplication." <> Mixmaster says, "and he's breaking out the ten shanix words. Ugh, I'm going back on the clock" <> Deathsaurus says, "Do not mistake my merging with the empire with surrender." <> Bludgeon says, "Hrmph." <> Deathsaurus says, "We are still Destrons." <> Bludgeon says, "There is no folly in serving the stronger power." <> Deathsaurus says, "The Destrons are just Decepticons. You know how it is." <> Deathsaurus says, "I am /still/ stronger than most Decepticons. If you want to challenge me I'll meet you on the field." <> Bludgeon says, "This interests me, indeed." <> Deathsaurus says, "Does it? Training room, or gladiator style?" <> Deathsaurus says, "that's something I'd love to have added to New Polyhex. Traditional style kaonian smelter pits." Goth shakes his helm. "Be careful! Should he knock you out that rebelius will of yours maybe shackled through other means." He'd warn. <> Bludgeon says, "mmmh, I would choose the latter, yet I have duties in the field soon. The spoils of the battlefield triumph over a duel of anything less than death" <> Deathsaurus says, "over the smelter. Ha!" <> Deathsaurus says, "haha of course. When you are free." <> Bludgeon says, "Certainly. I relish the chance." <> Bludgeon says, "Deathsaurus..." Deathsaurus scowls. "I was offline, goth. When I got my new body. Megatron helped... do you think he hasn't already controlled me?" <> Deathsaurus says, "I am here." <> Bludgeon says, "I am told you keep your word when spoken. What is your reason behind this?" <> Deathsaurus says, "Honor is an integral part of any warrior code." <> Bludgeon says, "Mmmh. Indeed. A belief that is one of rarity among our kind, but one I agree with, regardless." "Because if you where under his thumb, truely, you... would be ratting me out." Goth vents sadly. "Opinions change... Much as his attitude has.." Goth's ears fall back. "If he thinks you are now too wild.." <> Deathsaurus says, "My personal code is built on a trinity of Honor, Duty, Discipline." <> Bludgeon says, "to seek only the worthiest foes to slay, to maintain an aspect of truth, and to shatter the strongest of spirits and armor" <> Deathsaurus says, "Thank you. The honor goes beyond keeping my word." <> Mixmaster says, "You two going to share a hab slab or something?" <> Bludgeon says, "Shut up, fool!" <> Bludgeon says, "You know not what you prattle on about." <> Mixmaster says, "Hah, there it is!" <> Deathsaurus says, "Yes. Innocents and those who cannot defend themselves like non combatants, neutrals, protoforms, organic children are exempt from our war." <> Deathsaurus says, "It would be dishonorable to attack them." <> Deathsaurus says, "Thus you see my problem with this situation." <> Bludgeon says, "It would lessen us to attack them." <> Deathsaurus says, "The most glorious battles are against those who are our equal. At my power level, I find such an opponent rare." <> Bludgeon says, "Indeed." <> Deathsaurus says, "I also have a unique view on leadership that as a master of metalikato, I'm sure you understand." <> Bludgeon says, "Mmmh. Our reasons differ, but the result is the same." <> Deathsaurus says, "we should talk over chess sometime." <> Bludgeon says, "That...would be acceptable." <> Deathsaurus says, "or perhaps ener-tea. If you know the ceremonies." <> Mixmaster says, "Great. Bro-formers" <> Bludgeon says, "SHUT. UP. Mixmaster" <> Deathsaurus says, "Mixmaster do you find it difficult to make friends?" <> Mixmaster says, "I didn't join the Empire to make friends." <> Deathsaurus says, "and what has being a loner done for you?" <> Deathsaurus says, "we all have our reasons. Shanix, power, just destroying things. I find all of that.. juvenile these days." <> Deathsaurus says, "When you look to the sky and see the stars what do you see? Bludgeon? Mixmaster? eavesdroppers?" <> Mixmaster says, "Formed the most powerful gestalt team in the Decepticon Empire, survived a six eon war, built and destroyed half of Cybertron, personally killed over sixty thousand Autobots. Destroyed six black holes, one hundred and fifty three starships (galactic-class), et cetera" <> Deathsaurus says, "I see its working for you then. Good on you." <> Bludgeon says, "Opportunity" <> Mixmaster says, "I see oppo....hmmmm" <> Deathsaurus says, "I see conquests. Yes. You understand." <> Deathsaurus says, "Megatron is happy with Cybertron. I want each and every one of those stars." <> Deathsaurus says, "That's the difference between the Decepticon and Destron mindset, gentlemechs." <> Bludgeon says, "We've occupied hundreds of worlds, Deathsaurus. I would not have pledged to Megatron if only Cybertron held his gaze" <> Bludgeon says, "It may be his focus, yes, but here is where the enemy lies." <> Deathsaurus says, "though if you listen to his most recent reports.." <> Deathsaurus says, "Its all about Cybertron." <> Deathsaurus says, "Do you see where I question now?" Deathsaurus smiles to himself. "I think I have them." <> Bludgeon says, "Not long ago, we sieged the planet Cancould, I personally led the assault. While most of the enemy there was unfitting to slaughter, they had walkers that were brought to heel." <> Bludgeon says, "I do not think you would speak of plunder or conquest if you had not a planet in mind" <> Deathsaurus says, "We need to make a galactic and possibly intergalactic presence. I'd rather, if we did so, we'd not be looked at as locusts that suck other worlds dry and return to our home to /squander/ those resources and not rebuild our own city." <> Mixmaster says, "They prefer to be called Insecticons" <> Bludgeon says, "Hrmmm. I disagree. The worthiest foe is here. The Prime. To slay him is not only the worthiest challenge, but the fracture point of the Autobots." <> Deathsaurus says, "See that's how harmonex is too Bludgeon. Think of it as another conquest. These people are more useful alive than dead and can be used to our advantage. Kaiju stomping is a ultimate solution that leaves little in the way of resource gathering or trade negotiations." "Perhaps.. I would still be careful... There are many things that could go wrong." Goth would take a vent. "..Thank you, though." Deathsaurus nods "I know. I'll see what I can do. I know I'm walking a thin, very thin wire. Thank you for your support though." <> Deathsaurus says, "Would you rather be a locust? An Insecticon? Or a shogun? Or perhaps a conqueror." <> Bludgeon says, "How many of these civilians live within this city?" <> Deathsaurus says, "Zero that I know of. Right now its neutrals and autobots trying to bring peace to it" <> Deathsaurus says, "by ending the war on cybertron. Its strange, but thats whats going on there from my understanding." <> Deathsaurus says, "to t he world so the dead city can be reborn" <> Bludgeon says, "Bring peace...to a dead city." <> Bludgeon says, "A fruitless pursuit. Behead the instigators and pike their heads at the city gates." <> Deathsaurus says, "I never said I understood the mindset of pacifist ..what's the earth word for it. Peaceniks? Hippies?" <> Deathsaurus says, "They /do/ want to populate it once its rebuilt." <> Deathsaurus says, "and I am of the belief the crystals there are a worthy and delicate asset." Goth knits his ridges, looking at Des as he listens. <> Bludgeon says, "Atlastians, after the.....'renowned' Dai Atlas who fled the planet with his ilk, when the war started. Or so it is said." <> Deathsaurus says, "They can be calibrated into all sorts of sonic weaponry." <> Bludgeon says, "Truly." <> Deathsaurus says, "Atlasians, yes I think. Before my time, sadly." <> Deathsaurus says, "so the question is. how to get those crystals under Decepticon control? Once they're ours, then theres no reason for us to take part in that insane talk is there." <> Bludgeon says, "as in "Freedom At Last" <> Bludgeon says, "How much does it take to activate this sonic weaponry?" <> Deathsaurus says, "I'm no engineer or scientist. I don't know the applications. I might live in Polyhex but that doesnt make me Shockwave." Goth hems in thought, he looks uncomfortable. <> Bludgeon says, "if this weaponry had radial uses, meaning it could radiate outwards from the city, it would suggest that it had the ability to decimate those nearby. Triggering this remotely would not only shun any civilians, but remove any effigy that this city is a symbol of peace" Deathsaurus looks to Goth. "Am I handling this.. I don't know." <> Deathsaurus says, "that'd be.." <> Deathsaurus says, "It'd work but it just. feels I don't know. Dishonorable. I have to think about it." "I.. fear you may have accidentally painted a target on Harmonex." he'd say honestly. "They will now seek to take the living crystals as weaponry." Goth would sigh. "And any whom maybe around." Deathsaurus slams his head down on the table. "The more I talk the more destruction I cause. I guess I live up to my title well." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Harmonex and its crystals are under my protection. I will handle it." Goth pats Des's helm and sighs. "We'll.. figure it out..." He'd say softly into whispers. "Now that there is a mole.." Deathsaurus pauses. "Great, now I have the tapedeck angry." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Focus on other projects, Decepticons. Bludgeon? Don't you have cities to conquer? Deathsaurus? Don't you have a fortress to bring us?" "Better the tape deck then the cannon.. or the shrieking seeker." Goth would huff. Deathsaurus chuckles. "Or all of them. Hes trying to deflect it and doing a better job than I could." <> Deathsaurus says, "Yeah, about that.." <> Deathsaurus says, "I think New Polyhex should come first." "He is.. oddly." Goth would tilt his helm, and hmm. Deathsaurus shrugs "ALways considered himself guardian of the place. Maybe he thinks Megatron will just forget about it and move on to some other threat." "I could see the logic in such." Goth would say hushly, tapping his chin. Deathsaurus sighs "I guess that's the best way to handle mad men." he holds his temples a bit, and takes his drink, downing it all at once. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Then focus on that. Harmonex is mine." <> Bludgeon flatly "Soundwave, you seem distressed. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Soundwave would be less distressed if people would leave him to his city." <> Bludgeon says, "'Your' city interests me not, Soundwave." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Harmonex has been my project for a while." <> Bludgeon says, "The Marauders should hold ground for our forward advance for a good while, though we'll need true fortifications to keep the ground." <> Deathsaurus says, "my crews can get to that." Goth lifts a ridge hearing Soundwave. "I dare say I think I detected /sass/ in his tone." Goth chuckles. "Indeed.." he'd take a vent, calming down. "...This is where these subterfuge skills I have been teaching you, will come into play, give little information, enough to give them an idea, but not guess, omitting information, speaking only when necessary.." <> Bludgeon says, "Once the area is more secure, I'll claim a drone unit to handle the task." <> Deathsaurus says, "We need more construction tones..that is for sure." Deathsaurus blinks "Hard to tell but I think you're right. Is the stoic one starting to break a bit maybe?" he chuckles deeply. "Yeah subterfuge. You know I'm no good at that. But I can try. I'm a destroyer not a unifier." <> Mixmaster says, "We've got two issued to New Polyhex, under our supervision. I don't like them handling anything but the accumulation of new supplies...and Hook doesn't even like THAT" <> Deathsaurus says, "I can send some of my own forces to assist. The dinoforce are dimwitted but they can do the manual labor aspects." <> Mixmaster says, "Hmmmm you thinkin of a new team creation? I mean they'd not be us, but additional skilled support would be pretty useful." <> Mixmaster says, "Eh, let your dinoforce guys do the combat, Drones can do the manual work here, they can't fight." <> Deathsaurus says, "works..works for me." "you will get there." Goth says simply with a nod, believing in the Kaiju. Deathsaurus nods "Hopefully I'm already showing improvement. I don't know." he motions to the bartender. "Something stronger." its new to see him drink one after the other like that. Deathsaurus pauses. "You know. I think my next will be the nightmare fuel. I don't know if I can handle more of this sober." Goth mutters, he's about... 4 shots into the nightmarefuel now? he holds up the full shot Glass to Des. "Try it first, if it doesn't knock you out, we'll know." He'd laugh a bit drunkenly. Deathsaurus takes the shot of nightmare fuel and downs it immediately. The large Destron blinks all four of his optics and jumps backwards a bit. "Ha. A kick. Let me try another few." Pulver shrugs and walks back over to Deathsaurus, pouring him another shot of Nightmare Fuel. "Your funeral," she mutters with a complete lack of concern for Deathsaurus's safety and longevity. Deathsaurus chuckle at Pulver placing shanix on the bar. "Thanks." he says. "What a mess right Goth?" Three mechs enter together, one of them loudly calls for a cubit of engex for each. "It's a god awful mess." Goth laughs drunkenly, before placing his helm back down, the bat running his hand through his mane. Deathsaurus chuckles. "You can get out you know. I'm giving you a viable option." Pulver fills the drinks, collects the shanix, and moves off, leaving the Destrons their privacy until they need another round. Darts are thrown at the board, by a pair of mechs engaged in some contest. Goth snorts. "Yeah, right, I'd be hunted by the DJD without hesitation, anyone who leave, is." Goth would nod, looking up hazeley at Des, one optic brighter then the other. Deathsaurus pauses. "You can be disguised just like.." his voice trails. "Others." Deathsaurus continues to drink nightmare fuel as long as its served. He starts chuckling. "You know." he turns to Goth. "This is all Star Saber's fault." Pulver turns away from the Decepticons so they can't see her roll her optics. She goes back to quietly cleaning engex containers. Goth shakes his helm. "Of for... Don't start /that/ again! You're Conjux must be getting jealous of hearing it." Goth snorts. Deathsaurus pauses. "I'm ...I haven't talked to her in a while that's for sure. And she doesn't want to hear it. But shes not here and I'm not sober so.." he gives a challenging smile and drinks another drink. "Star Saber. That's it I said it. Slaggin Star Saber." he chuckles. "Staaar Saber." he almost falls off his seat. Deathsaurus considers this a great idea. "You know. I'm gonna tell the world too." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Everyone I want you to know...." Goth just breaks into drunken giggles each time he says it. "Told you- you couldn't handle it!" He'd grin, the bat has had his fair share of heavy drinking, so he has somewhat of a tolerance. "Noooooo." Goth says, being /sort of/ coherent enough. Deathsaurus takes that as a challenge and downs another one. "I can handhles everything you throw at me you... you " he points to Goth. "You bat." he grabs Goth and hugs him for a moment. "You're my bat, mech." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "you know wha? I forgot. Haah." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Oh dear primus." " <> Goth Giggles. "He's smashed." <> Deathsaurus says, "If Megatrhan. Was. Was here I'd tell him." <> Goth says, "Hehehehh, He's /really/ smashed." <> Deathsaurus says, "You know what I'd tell him?" Back to the Destrons, Pulver raises her optic ridge. Oh, bot. Is she going to need to call in a kaiju-sized bouncer if this goes badly? Nonetheless, she keeps serving drinks as long as they have shanix to spend. Goth just keeps giggling, at least he's not the violent sort of drunkard! Just.. weird. He pokes Des's cheek. "Kid..kid.. nino.. Nino~ You are overcharged." He says. Deathsaurus lets Goth go. "You know somethin?" his voice starts to slur. "Ima make a fine dipo..match. For Harmonex. But Soundwave won' let me do it cause he's afraid I'd do a godo job of it. And Megathron. Well. I bet I could take him on right now.." He chuckles at the poke. "Maybe a little? don't have to think about what's been goin on now do I?" <> Deathsaurus says, "you know what I'd say I'd say <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I can relay that. But I'm not feeling that sadistic tonight." <> Goth says, "Sadism d-does require specific conditions" <> Deathsaurus says, "ya know I..should probably..not be in public. But you know. This is all Sthar..shaber fault. It always is." "N-not at th th-the moment." Goth chuckled, sipping on his bourbon. "Hmmm... Wonder... if He still likes Bourbon.. Should ask." Goth nods simply to himself. Deathsaurus looks to Goth. "I think I'd like bourbon if its high grade." he chuckles. "You should really have some more nightmare fuel. It makes all the stupid stop." Goth chuckles. "used to have a w-whooole stash in the medbay.. had to hide it f..frooum, Vortex!" He'd slur. Deathsaurus shrugs. "Well lets go raid the stash. What do we have to lose." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Its gonna be all good. I'll take care of this sthupid. peace thing." Broadband Goth says, "not as plastered as you are you're not~" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "...." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "what?" Broadband Goth says, "Exactly" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Mech, you're drunksh." Broadband Dust Devil says, "Quick someone do a sobriety test on them and see if they can fly in a straight line." Broadband Bloody Bones says, "Yer both drunk." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "You're drunks." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I'm a slaggin dhiplohmats for peache. Which is weird cause m' name is Dea..Deathsar...Dinosaur."" Broadband Bloody Bones audibly facepalms. "Go home, Deathsaurus, you're drunk. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "kay. You're comin Goth?" Broadband Goth says, "Si~" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "should you know. find somethin that belongs to star shaber and ... an purge on it. Hahahaha." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "or. or. Ohhr." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "gotta idea." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "letsh go purge outside Iacon. that'll show all the au-bhats." <> Deathsaurus says, "Goth. Goth. Hey. Goth" <> Deathsaurus says, "Lets steal an autobot shuttle and make some trouble." <> Goth says, "Noo nooo I don't fly drunk" <> Deathsaurus says, "Okay well Im gonna fly home cause iM not walkin. you comin? cause im not sure if im gonna purge or pass out but Im gonna do one or the other real soon." <> Goth says, "Sii.. sii right behind ju." The two leave enough shanix and leave... Protihex - Eastern Equatorial Cybertron Deathsaurus flies in loops, taking the long way home. He nods. "Im a good drunk flyer." so far he hasn't crashed. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. New Polyhex - Southwestern Cybertron GAME: Deathsaurus FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. Deathsaurus makes it almost all the way home. At least hes close to home and not in some neutral territory. The dragon makes a large loop coming in for a landing near Darkmount. And he nosedives right for the road. "Ow." Goth had been clinging to him the whole time and when Des goes down so does he! He'd grumble as he's thrown and goes tumbling a crossed the way. "Oooof..." Deathsaurus sees Goth go down as well and transforms back. "Goth are you allright?" he staggers and falls over again. GAME: Goth PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of High difficulty. "mmm Ok.. Dusty can fix.." He'd murmur, laying on his back at the night sky above. "..Oh.. Oh Des.. have y-you sheen.. seen mi dusty?" Deathsaurus picks up Goth and carries him, bridal style. "We'll fin' him t'gether." he starts walking towards Darkmount with Goth. About that time, he runs into Drillhorn and Killbison on patrol who just stop and stare. "What?" he says. "You never seen a kaiju carryin' a bat befoah?" Killbison grunts to his friend. "Why are we the only ones sober tonight. C'mon. Lets fuckin change that yeah?" And that alone is enough to make Goth yawn.. And fall asleep then and there, that was some drunken trust alright. Deathsaurus does have the peace of mind to take Goth back to his perch. He staggers the whole way there, not in the least bit embarrassed he let himself be seen like that. No. Once he has Goth secure on his perch, he moves towards his closet-room, collapsing once he got to the entrance. He doesn't even bother to shut the ground, just sleeping face first right there. Category:Logs Category:2020